<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest Prometheus by NaClFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377215">Dearest Prometheus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy'>NaClFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hyacinth Blooms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Longing, Love Letters, Neutral Ending, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for neutral ending!<br/>There must be something wrong with him to keep doing this over and over, but Louis can’t help it. All he has to remember the woman who found a place in his heart and disappeared just as suddenly is this letter, and he will never let it go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hyacinth Blooms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest Prometheus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Louis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you? How many days has it been? I hope you and everyone are doing okay. It must be weird reading this because I never talked much, but there’s a lot I wanted to say. So many things I wish I had the courage to let you know before we said goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day we met, I was so scared and confused. It felt like I’d been dropped into hell with no idea what I was doing, where Io had been taken away to, why Oliver frenzied. After I was forced to leave him behind, I thought my end would come soon too. That was until you showed up. At first I was scared, thinking you'd be just like the others forcing me to look for blood beads, but you offered to help instead and even protected me when we reached the exit and Oliver became one of the Lost. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it, getting to the surface and seeing him like that. Would Oliver have been okay if I was just a little faster with those blood beads? We’d just met, but I wanted so badly to have him come with us. I hate that I couldn’t do anything for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s poor taste to talk about another man when this is supposed to be a love letter to you, isn’t it? ...I’m thankful we met and I could join you though. Aiding you in your mission gave me a reason to wake up each day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that didn't mean I was easy to be around. A lot of times you'd talk about how glad you were to find me, a person with the ability to revive blood springs and purify miasma, but Louis...I always wondered if my power was worth the trouble. How many times did I get us lost during expeditions? And do you remember what happened when we were exploring the Howling Pit? I should've told you I was afraid of the water. If I did, then maybe I wouldn't have panicked when that Lost dragged me under and you and Yakumo wouldn't have had to fight off the horde alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's another thing, I cry a lot. I cried for Oliver, Nicola, Emily, and Cruz too. Knowing I had the power to save them, but didn't, hurt so much. Which is why you had to deal with me coming to your room in tears for so many nights. Moody girls who cry all the time aren't very popular are they? For some reason, I thought you would be the one crying after what we found out in the Cathedral about your sister and who really put down the Queen. </em>
  <em>It's your friend I killed and your sister who sealed herself away as a Successor. The people from your past who meant so much to you were basically taken away. </em>
  <em>So why were you the one comforting me, kissing and holding me when it shold have been the other way around? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m such a selfish person. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve any of the love you’ve shown me, and not knowing my past makes me wonder if I used to be someone horrible. If that’s the case, then does that make being the Carrier of the Blood my punishment? Maybe it’s a way to make up for heinous crimes I’ll never remember. Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared. What if I can't control the Relics? Or if the Red Mist doesn't last because I'm not strong like Silva? There are so many things that could go wrong that makes this all so terrifying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, I have to try. For everyone's sake I'll take Silva's place on the throne and hang on for as long as I can. Jack said I'd be forced into slumber by the Relics so while I sleep, maybe I can dream. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. All the feelings, the memories, the moments we shared will give me strength. No matter how painful it becomes I promise to not give in. I promise to never forget you, Louis. I’ll love and dream of you for all eternity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Kyrie</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter how many times he read it; his tears flowed all the same. </p><p>Louis traced her slanted handwriting with his finger, felt the rough parchment paper against his skin and let his feelings wash over him.</p><p>Years passed, and given time, the wound in his chest started to heal; whenever that happened, he would revisit this letter and gouge it open again. This pain would be the one thing he could remember her by. It would serve as the catalyst to finding a solution and saving Vein, so if healing meant losing that as well, then Louis would never allow it.</p><p>A teardrop landed on the letter, smearing black ink into an unrecognizable stain. He wiped the paper and carefully folded it back into the cream envelope with his name.</p><p>While Kyrie dreamed, so would he, of the day they could meet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since the neutral ending is what I got during my first playthrough, that's the ending I'm going with for my version of the protagonist. She wrote this letter before they went to the Provisional Government Center and entrusted it to Jack and Eva should anything go wrong.<br/>There's going to be more fics with Kyrie coming soon, so I hope this gives a good preview for her personality.<br/>Edited for grammar and quality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>